


Two Breaths Walking

by Tyanime0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Alternate Reality, Bottom Draco, Boys In Love, Confused Everyone, Confused Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimension Travel, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jealous Harry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-War, Redeemed Draco, Sassy Draco, Top Harry, Two Dracos, Two Harrys, Voldemort Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyanime0/pseuds/Tyanime0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Malfoy's universe, he and Potter are nothing less than school rivals who despise each other’s mere existence, nothing more, however, he somehow gets transported into another Draco’s reality in which he and Harry are actually the wizarding school’s very open and very infatuated lovesick gay 'power couple'. Now both boys have to try to figure how to get back to they own dimensions, though, not before learning to love and falling in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Breaths Walking

 

Chapter 1

* * *

 

_Prelude - It was a few months before the great war between ‘ **He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named’** versus ‘ **The-Boy-Who-Lived’**. Everyone in the wizarding community was left affected by this great war, whether directly or in some ways, indirectly. Many have lost loved-ones from both the dark and the light sides. Nonetheless, due to the light’s triumph versus an otherwise bleak future, there was an atmosphere of real freedom that was compensated after the Dark Lord has been vanquished. There was a ready comeback to begin to build everything back into a normal conventional standard of life, as normal as it could be for wizards and witches that is. Therefore, the returning war student survivors have opted to return back to do their final year of studies at Hogwarts, if just to hold onto a sense of a familiar routine. _

_Unfortunately, in this case maybe some things were just a bit too familiar._

* * *

 

**‘CRASH!!’**   **‘BANG!!’ ‘CRASH!!’**

Plates, glasses, fine cutlery and left over foods of all sorts were smashed into the walls of Hogwarts dining room hall.

‘ **You!** You _vile_ , foul, poor excuse for a human being!’ Came the angry snarl of a blazing green eyed, black-disheveled-haired eighteen-year-old, from one side of the room, wands clutched tightly into the grip of his hands.

‘Oh really now! _Me_ , Vile?! Ha! That’s rich coming from a _dirty_ soiled blooded pig-headed prat like you Potter!’ Shouted an as equally heated retort from the opposite end of the room, his silver blue eyes heated in pure contempt, previously slicked back hair curling up at the ends due to the fray of dodging narrowly missed hexes and spells, and firing them at his opponent. 

The other teachers and students had just long ago left the hall, the later group, haven eaten their dinner quieter and quicker than usual, sensing the murderous sparks of magical tension from both boys, which was partly due to Professor Slughorn’s new seating arrangements for his class, pairing off both boys together, leaving them in a foul mood for the entirely of their week , hatred and tension building up until it would explode the minute Malfoy purposely passed by Potter's table on their way out, muttering a small stinging hex Harry’s way, _sure_ , it was a small, barely there effort of a hex , but it definitely did the trick , _figuratively_ the straw that broke the the _very_ fed upped camel's back.

 

‘Oh no, there’re at it _again_ …’ Greg whimpered from his side of the spectators group,

Greg, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione and Neville were the ones who opted to stay behind in order to pull their respective housemate away from doing something stupid, which would get them and each other killed, or worse in Hermione’s words. E **xpelled!**

With a low growl, Harry readied his wand again to let his actions do the talking because he really didn’t bother to find time to waste anymore of his breathe on the bloody poncy Malfoy-git, especially as seeing as the other, too, was getting back into an offensive stance. He was just about to mutter another hex until-

**‘That is quite Enough!** Both of you! You are to cease this foolish behavior **immediately!!** ’ Boomed the voice of a furious Minerva Mcgonagall as she briskly sauntered back into the hall, having been informed of all the commotion by a passing ghost as she was getting ready for bed. Her bed robes whipped furiously behind her. It was then , since the usually passive senior witch, arrived, looking so unbridled and madly irritated that caused both boys to halt in their actions and their friends to stand stiff as boards.

Immediately coming to a standstill in front of the two boys, causing them to step back a bit in nothing less than intimidation, she completely silenced anything they were planning to say, her patience already wearing too thin for someone her age. ‘In all my years of teaching at this school I have **never** seen such nonsensical behavior, such blatant **disrespect** from the 'heirs' of two supposedly _noble_ families!’’ She spat out the word 'noble', as if some kind of bad joke of the wizarding society.

_Draco cringed inwardly._

‘So utterly immature! **I mean**! Detentions **don’t** work! Pairing you up **doesn’t** work! How on earth are the younger generations coming to this school and entering the wizarding world are supposed to learn **anything** about inter-house respect and respect for other wizards regardless of their classes if you two insist on behaving like _utter children_ for the rest of the school term, possibly your lives! Even the elves have had it with having to always clean up after your…Daily Squabbles!’ she gestured uncharacteristically wildly around her, broken dishes and cutlery littering the floor.

She then took a deep breath to calm herself down, rubbed two fingers into bridged of her nose.

By then Harry and Draco knew better than to say anything to save their skins at the moment, past instances of ‘But, **HE started it!** ’ and **‘** It was **HIS fault’** haven’t done anything but land them into even more detentions than what was set.

They were both feeling many emotions at the moment, angry at themselves for letting the other get the best of them… _again_.

Utterly humiliated at being scolded for their ‘ _immaturity_ ’, not in privacy of the headmaster’s office this time, but in front of their friends, portraits and anyone at hearing at hearing distance, was due to the surprisingly large range of Minerva’s voice, was probably half the castle.

And of course utter _resentment_ towards each other.

A pin could probably be heard dropping as there was utter silence in the hall after Minerva’s outbreak. No one dared to even breath too loudly and Draco and Harry forced the adrenaline of their previous most battle to kindle down as they both stared at the senior witch whilst she tried to gather her ruffled thoughts together. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of a mostly suitable punishment for the two boys.

They both gulped nervously as a slow sinister smile began spreading across her face and she clapped her hands resolutely, the sudden sound causing Hermione to jump and let out a small _yelp_ of surprise.

She then serenely opened her eyes, regarded the two boys in front of her and began in a careful, but unmistakably firm voice

‘Starting **tomorrow night** , you two will relocate out of your current living quarters and move into a previously renovated classroom , which of course will be remodeled into a temporary bedroom space for you two,’ she spoke calmly , leaving no room for argument , then seemingly pleased with her choice of punishment she muttered soft afterthoughts to herself _‘ Yes.... wonderful... that room doesn’t have to be put into use yet until have you lot have graduated, yes...perfect… the elves should have it ready by then…’_ then she turned about and walked off to relay the new decoration project to whichever elf was now available to get started on it as soon as possible.

Leaving two stunned male figures gapping behind her.

As if she didn’t just subject the two most in hatred with each other rivals in the entire school to begin _‘rooming’_ together, for the rest of the school year. Draco still in incomprehensible shock, slowly turned his head to face Potter, who should probably close his large jaws next thing even more flies enter and start buzzing into that empty head of his.

He didn’t realize he shared his thoughts out loud until the burning gaze of Harry snapped toward him. As if trying to hold himself back as to not to strangle him right then and there, Harry spoke in an slow anger controlled voice ‘I..Hate.You. _so_. _muc_ h.’ He clinched through his teeth and then as if to prevent himself from doing anything else, he hurriedly stomped away, immediately trailed by his friends who all shared looks of nervous worry at each other.

' _Probably off to have some heart to heart consolation tea party, or whatever it is that Gryffindorks do in that tower of theirs.'_   Draco thought , scoffed then muttered ‘Right back at you scarface’ and he in turn, stomped out of the hall to get back to the Slytherin Common Room, not even bothering to see if his friends were following him, which, in fact, they were.

However, before anyone had whatsoever to say to him, he **slammed** the door to his room in their faces and flopped down angrily unto his bed.

After a few minutes of glaring at the green ceiling, he sighed in defeat and decided that as it was the last time that he would sleep in this bed alone,so he should probably get a decent sleep that night . Merlin knows that he’ll have to keep his eyes open next Potter decides to literally murder him in his bloody sleep each night, for the rest of the year. Might even get a bloody award for that as well.

_Ha! Well over Potter's dead body , first._

Draco allowed a small sad smile to grace upon his lips at the thought as he dreamed a content dream ‘imagine a world without harry potter in my life’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is actually my first time uploading a story on this site, so I hope that I did a good job , ;) , this 1st two chapters will be just be lay down the 'present' situation of both 'Dracos'. Second chapter will be 'Draco's World.


End file.
